wwwtini_stoesselfandomcom-20200214-history
En Mi Mundo
"En Mi Mundo" is the theme song of Violetta. It is performed by Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo throughout the series. It was written by Sebastián Mellino, Pablo Correa and Ezequiel Bauza. Lyrics Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa Sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada Pienso que no me doy cuenta Y le doy mil y una vueltas Mis dudas me cansaron Ya no esperare Y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo Siendo lo que soy Y no voy a parar ni un segundo Mi destino es hoy Y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo Siendo lo que soy Y no voy a parar ni un segundo Mi destino es hoy Nada puede pasar Voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo Nada puede pasar voy a soltar Todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá Ahora ya lo se, lo que siento va cambiando Y si hay miedo que, abro puertas voy girando Pienso que no me doy cuenta Y le doy mil y una vueltas Mis dudas me cansaron Ya no esperare Y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo Siendo lo que soy Y no voy a parar ni un segundo Mi destino es hoy Y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo Siendo lo que soy Y no voy a parar ni un segundo Mi destino es hoy Nada puede pasar Voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo Nada puede pasar voy a soltar Todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song is the main and current them song for Violetta. *All the versions of this song are: :#The original version, En Mi Mundo (Martina Stoessel) :#The Spanish acoustic version, En Mi Mundo (Martina Stoessel) :#The bilingual English and Spanish version, En Mi Mundo - Bilingual Version (Martina Stoessel & College 11) :#The Italian version 1, Nel Mio Mondo (Martina Stoessel) :#The Italian version 2, Nel Mio Mondo (Lodovica Comello) :#The French version, Dans Mon Monde (Cynthia Tolleron) :#The Portuguese version, Pelo Mundo (Mayra Arduini) :#The English version 1, In My Own World (Martina Stoessel) :#The English version 2, This Is My World (Maggie McClure) :#The Romanian version, În Lumea Mea (Kristal A) :#The Russian version 1, Вижу мир свой (Unknown singer) :#The Russian version 2, Я лечу к тебе (Unknown singer) :#The Danish version, Verden Ligger Åben Nu (Clara Rugaard) :#The Norwegian version, I Min Verden (Celine Helgemo) :#The Swedish version, I Min Värld (Linnéa Källström) :#The Dutch and English version, The World Is Mine (MainStreet) :#The Turkish version, Yeni Bir Hayata (Gökçe Dinçer) *This is the theme song for Violetta. *Francesca Caviglia sang the Italian version of this song at the Studio's show in Spain in the last episodes in Season 2. *Violetta Castillo sang the English version of this song for YouMix's website. *The English version of this song has been released as a single on the UK and Ireland iTunes Store. *This song was released as a single in Latin America on the April 5, 2012. *College 11 and Martina Stoessel sang a Spanglish (Spanish and English) version of this song, which is on the Cantar Es Lo Que Soy album. *This song is written by Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa and Ezequiel Bauza. *There's two English versions. One of them is called "In My Own World", and is sung by Martina Stoessel, and the other is called "This Is My World", and is sung by Maggie McClure. *Violetta used this song for her audition for Studio On Beat. *Later on, Francesca, Maxi and Camila used this song for Pablo's assignment. Category:Songs by Martina Stoessel Category:Violetta Songs